


The pleasure of servitude

by SpikedCoffee



Category: Dogengers (TV), 悪の秘密結社
Genre: Anal Sex, Gangbang, Maid Butler has a penis, Multiple Selves, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikedCoffee/pseuds/SpikedCoffee
Summary: Yabai Kamen thinks that Maid Butler deserves a bonus for all the hard work they do.
Relationships: Yabai Kamen/Maid Butler





	The pleasure of servitude

For Maid Butler, service was its own reward. Objectively speaking, the pay they received wasn’t anything espectacular if they took into consideration the amount of work they did for the Secret Society of Darkness, and even though they got a good amount of personal enjoyment out of spreading Yabai Kamen’s brand of darkness and trying to take over Fukuoka, they didn't really need to work there for that. There were plenty of people that did similar things on their own free time.

No, ultimately, helping Yabai Kamen further his goals was the true reason they did what they did, and they would have been satisfied even if their relationship had stayed as a purely professional one.

Fortunately for them, that hadn’t been the case, and through their time with Yabai Kamen, Maid Butler had gone from a very close assistant to a lover.

Not like their relationship had changed that much. When it came to sex, Maid Butler aimed to please Yabai Kamen with their body as much as they aimed to do so with their work every day — Yabai Kamen wasn’t a particularly selfish lover, but even if he were, that would have made little difference to them. The fact that Yabai Kamen found them attractive enough to fuck and good enough to date fueled their fantasies as much, if not even more, than any particular thing that Yabai Kamen could do, and in the rare occasions that he failed to get them off before he was spent, thinking about that almost always did the trick.

As usual, Maid Butler walked into the president’s office with a cup of tea in one hand and used the other to make sure that the door was locked behind them. If Yabai Kamen turned out to be busy, they’d leave the cup and go on their way.

“President, you have been working nonstop since morning.” With a small bow, Maid Butler left the cup on top of the desk. Somehow, the paperwork and office supplies on top resisted even their best efforts to put everything in order. ”You could use a break.”

“Maid Butler! Perfect timing, as always.”

Yabai Kamen pushed aside the stack of paper he had been working on and rolled his chair away from the desk using his feet, enough to give himself space to stretch his arms and legs. The resulting yawn was a pitch or two too high to be enjoyable on its own, but to Maid Butler, the sound was delightful all the same because it meant that everything was right on track.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, president?”

“Hmh. I can think of a thing or two.”

Holding back a smile, Maid Butler moved to Yabai Kamen’s side of the desk and stopped right next to him, grabbing the back of the chair with one hand and spinning it around so that the two of them were facing it each other. Though the helmet Yabai Kamen wore obscured his facial expressions, Maid Butler knew him well enough to be able to picture the playful grin that they were certain was on his face as he slid down the chair and spread his legs.

They dropped to their knees and moved into the space between Yabai Kamen’s legs.

Whatever genital configuration Yabai Kamen had had as human, it had long been replaced by a smooth, black shaft that resembled the material of the rest of his armor. It was thick enough that Maid Butler had trouble fully wrapping their hand around it when it was fully hard, and though their first attempts to take it all into their mouth had been less than ideal, through practice and dedication, now they found it almost effortless to bob their head up and down until the tip hit the back of their throat, leaving the surface slick with their drool.

“You work pretty hard yourself, don’t you?” Yabai Kamen rested a hand on top of one of their horns. “I don’t think I— _hngh_ —reward your efforts often enough.”

Maid Butler pulled away with a wet popping sound and replaced their mouth with slow, deliberate strokes.

“It’s my job to make sure you’re well taken care of, president.”

“Nonsense.” Suddenly, Yabai Kamen tugged on the horn where his hand was, obviously taking care not to hurt them, but using enough of his strength to force them to rise their head and look straight at him. It was almost embarrassing how the sudden display of authority had gone straight to their dick, they could feel their own erection rubbing against the inside of their trousers. “Consider it a bonus, then.”

Briefly, Maid Butler considered just telling him to let them finish, that he really didn’t need to go out of his way to please them. But Yabai Kamen was stubborn, and if they thought hard enough about it… if Yabai Kamen _insisted_ ….

“President, would you mind making more of you for me?”

“Hmh?”

“I’d like you to make copies of yourself like you do when you have business in one of the branch offices. If you’re so inclined… I’d like you to fuck me with them.”

Suddenly, Yabai Kamen straightened up and his eyes began to glitch out, displaying a dozen different colors in quick succession until they finally settled on a pair of big, bright X's. Startled by the sudden reaction, Maid Butler rose to their feet and lowered their head, their mind racing with possibilities as they thought about what part of their request could have crossed a line.

“Forget I said anything.”

“I’m not bothered.” Yabai Kamen explained in a hurry as his eyes returned to normal. “You caught me by surprise, that’s all. I don’t get to see this side of yours often.”

Maid Butler stood still as Yabai Kamen got up and reached forward, cupping their cheek. Letting out a content sigh, they leaned into the touch, and Yabai Kamen started moving his fingers down the side of their face until he reached their mouth, going from a soft, reassuring touch to pushing against their lips, as if Maid Butler needed any prompting to open their mouth and take Yabai Kamen’s fingers in just like they had taken his cock a mere moment ago.

They suckled and licked at the digits with the same diligence until a flash of purple light forced them to turn their head and look away. After a moment, they opened their eyes again, and instead of a single Yabai Kamen standing in front of them, there were three identical copies.

Maid Butler was long past the point of feeling coy when it came to Yabai Kamen, but with three pairs of eyes on them, they suddenly felt severely overdressed and, before Yabai Kamen had the need to tell them to do so, they began to take off their clothes. At first, they started slowly. They had to return to work, after all, and it would be easier if their clothes weren’t a complete mess. But as they finished removing their leg covers and they set them aside, out of the corner of their eye, Maid Butler caught one of the copies going through the desk — and as soon as he pulled out a small bottle of lube, the urge to have Yabai Kamen inside them overcame whatever concern they may have had about tidiness.

The copy standing closest to the chair left himself fall back down on the chair while the other two walked up to them. The first stopped right in from of them and put both hands on their waist to hold them in place, and the second stopped behind them, a wet finger pressing against their entrance a mere moment later.

They usually took care of that part on their own because the shape of Yabai Kamen’s fingers meant he had to be careful and go slow, but that just made it better when Yabai Kamen took the time to do it. They felt weak on the knees, and they had to use all the restraint they could muster to keep themselves from riding his fingers.

“President—it’s enough, I’m ready—”

“Go ahead, Maid Butler. Come get your reward.”

The two copies next to them let go and moved away, giving Maid Butler the space to climb on top of the Yabai Kamen sitting on the chair and turn around so they were face to face. Reaching around with one hand, they lowered themselves on his cock down to the hilt in a single go, making the chair creak under their weight.

That close, they could feel Yabai Kamen’s breaths getting shorter, and they bit their lip in an attempt to stifle their moans as one of the copies lined up his cock against his entrance and started pressing.

The feeling of fullness was maddening, and as both Yabai Kamen started thrusting, Maid Butler was grateful for the position they were in. There was no way they would be able to use their legs to support their weight, not when every movement made their body feel like it was made out of jelly, not when Yabai Kamen’s groans and moans felt so loud that they couldn’t hear anything else, not when they hadn’t even realized that they had stopped keeping quiet until the third Yabai Kamen grabbed one of their horns and turned their head to the side.

“If you keep that up, someone’s going to come check on us.”

Maybe that’s what should happen. Maybe they should conveniently forget to lock the door some day or another, and someone should walk in and see them like _this_ , see their expression of absolute bliss as Yabai Kamen fucked them harder, faster, deeper, see them as they got to serve him in a way only they could.

“Will you be quieter if your mouth is busy with something?”

They couldn’t bring themselves to speak, and with Yabai Kamen still holding them by the horns, all they could manage was to open their mouth enough to let him start thrusting in and out.

Neither of them lasted much more. Maid Butler came first with a shudder, and they didn’t even have it in them to feel embarrassed at the way their cum splattered all over the stomach of the Yabai Kamen in front of them, because the one fucking their mouth came right after that — they were too busy making sure nothing spilled, and it wasn’t until the two inside them went completely limp that they could focus again, at least enough to realize that that the eyes of all three had changed into X’s once again.

“… President!?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” The one in front of them said as the other two disappeared with a purple flash. He still wasn’t moving, though, so Maid Butler took the initiative to lift themselves up until his cock slid out. “Give me a second.”

“No, don’t stand up. I’ll clean right away.”

Yes, for Maid Butler, service was its own reward. But sometimes, other rewards were good, too.


End file.
